


Them's the Rules

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Rufus tells him to stay after a meeting. Then Rufus tells him to do a few more things.Reno's been a Turk a long time. He knows how to obey.





	Them's the Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirotess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/gifts).



> I really hope my recip likes this! I went back and forth with this a few times as to how I wanted to do it, and I hope it turned out to be something you enjoy!
> 
>  **Warning:** Please read the tags! They're there for a reason!

Fuck, meetings were boring.

Reno tapped his mag rod against his leg as he silently counted the number of tiles in the ceiling. Sixth time in the past half hour: a new record. The number of tiles hadn’t changed yet, but he was still holding out hope for the day when he eventually started hallucinating out of sheer boredom. 

“Don’t you agree, Reno?” Rufus asked.

“Sure thing, yo,” he answered automatically, not having the slightest clue as to what the question had been. He’d stopped listening when they’d started in on budget allocation. 

All he knew was that when the boss asked you if you agreed, then you agreed.

“Very well. I’ll take care of it,” Tseng said, making it sound as if he hadn’t already been planning on doing whatever Rufus wanted in the first place. 

“Thank you,” Rufus responded, the two words as clear a dismissal as a blatant ‘go away now.’ 

Tseng brushed past him as he moved towards the door, and Reno took that as his cue to get the hell outta here before someone brought up resource management or some shit. 

“Reno,” Rufus said, stopping him before he’d even taken his second step, “come here.”

He resisted the urge to sigh as he moseyed over to the desk, giving Rude and Elena a longing look as they got to leave behind Tseng. His mag rod hit his shoulder as he swung it upward, his other hand burying itself into his pants pocket. 

“Whatcha need, boss?” 

“I need you to review these and tell me what you think is wrong with each of them.” Rufus handed him his PHS. 

It took Reno all of two seconds to realize that he was looking at a bunch of files relating to some of his most recent assignments. 

Shit.

“You unhappy with my work, sir?” he asked, trying to buy some time as he quickly scanned through them. The ‘sir’ was thrown on for good measure, not that it’d save his ass if he’d royally screwed up somewhere. 

Really should have been using it all along. Now Rufus was probably extra pissed.

Rufus leaned back in his chair, his elbows on the armrests as he intertwined his fingers beneath his chin. “Should I be?”

Reno bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something he’d instantly regret. He couldn’t see anything wrong with any of the information he’d been given. The people who’d needed to be paid off had been paid off, nice and quiet with no leaks. The people who’d needed to be disappeared had been disappeared, no witnesses, no messy cleanups. The people who’d just needed meetings arranged had gotten their damn meetings, no muss, no fuss. What the hell kinda game was Rufus playing at? There was nothing here. Reno glanced up from the PHS. 

Rufus was looking at him, but not at his face. No, his slow, lingering gaze was trailing its way down his chest and then farther as he waited for Reno to respond. Nothing new there, but more unsettling than usual. The boss’ ‘I want to fuck you’ look wasn’t usually accompanied by the threat of a job not well done. 

Reno sat the PHS on his desk. “I’m sorry, sir. I don’t see anything worth mentioning. It’s all just the usual, yo.”

“Yes,” Rufus said, gliding his eyes back up from wherever they’d been. He put his PHS back in his pocket. “Your work outside the office is exemplary, as always.”

Meaning he wasn’t happy about something Reno had done _inside_ the office. 

Reno was suddenly reevaluating whether or not the satisfaction he’d gotten from spitting in that one exec’s cup had been worth it. 

“Come here,” Rufus ordered, sliding his chair back.

Reno walked around to Rufus’ side of the desk. His mag rod twitched back and forth as he fidgeted with it.

“Drop that.”

His weapon hit the ground seconds later.

“Turn around and bend over.”

There was a moment, only the shortest of moments, where Reno’s brain tried to process that request and ended up spinning its wheels. Were they really doing this? Now? After all these years?

And then his self-preservation came up behind him and gave him a hard shove, rocketing his brain up out of the muck it was stuck in. 

Rule number one of being a Turk: Turks didn’t decide which orders to follow and which orders to ignore. Not unless they wanted to risk an early retirement. He was lucky to have gotten away with half the shit he had over the years, and they both damn well knew it.

He turned and laid himself out across Rufus’ desk. 

The chair creaked behind him as Rufus stood, and then there were hands sliding up the back of his shirt, pushing his clothing out of the way and revealing his lower back. 

“You’re out of regulation again.”

Reno swallowed. Yeah, he was. Honestly, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been _in_ regulation. Even Veld had eventually given up trying to make him wear his suit properly, and the former President had merely given him a look before stating that his results had better make up for his choice of style. 

They had. Reno had made sure they had.

And, well, Rufus had always had pretty obvious reasons for letting Reno wear whatever the hell he wanted. 

“Sorry, sir.” 

Rufus didn’t acknowledge his apology as he slipped his hands around Reno’s front and began undoing his belt. Reno forced himself to relax as his clothing was pulled down, allowing the desk to take more of his weight as he adjusted his stance into something more comfortable. Well, as comfortable as one could get when strewn across the boss’ desk like some kinda lowly intern trying to work their way through the ranks with nothing but their splayed legs.

Reno glanced over his shoulder when Rufus opened a drawer. Ah, lube. He let out a sigh of relief. Reno hadn’t exactly been about to get up and leave if he’d not used any, but damn if he wouldn’t have needed to grab that Restore materia from his mag rod right after. 

“Did you think I was going to take you dry?” Rufus asked, amused.

Reno shrugged. “Don’t know your preferences, sir. Some people like it rough, yo.”

He pointedly didn’t allow his opinion on _that_ to slip into his tone. It wasn’t up to him to give value judgments on his boss’ tastes. Not even when those tastes were about to involve him in a very direct way. 

Rule number one of being a Turk was to do your fucking job and rule number two was to act like nothing in said job could possibly faze you. 

“Some do,” Rufus agreed, not giving his own opinion one way or the other as he popped open the cap.

Reno pressed his lips together as a slicked finger slowly, carefully, pushed its way inside him. The second didn’t come right away, Rufus instead taking his time finding Reno’s prostate and teasing it. Reno sucked in a breath.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this quiet. Is something wrong?” Rufus asked in a manner that might have been considered concerned.

Reno wasn’t a fool. He got the message.

“It’s great. I-” 

Rufus added a second finger and Reno let out a low groan that was more real than he’d like to admit when they both hit his prostate at the same time. Rufus wasn’t half bad at this. 

“-I ain’t that used to it is all.” 

That part was true at least. Well, true enough to not be considered lying to the boss, at any rate. Most of the women Reno had casually fucked hadn’t been into this kinda thing. 

“I’ll be certain to take my time with you, then.” 

“…Thank you, sir,” Reno said, the response coming slower than it should have, but it wasn’t his fault he was a bit _distracted_ here.

Rufus fucked him with his fingers, drawing out noises that were less and less forced as time went on, adding a third finger only after he’d slid a hand around to Reno’s front and grabbed his hard-as-fuck dick. He rubbed the tips of his fingers across the head of his cock before wiping the precum on Reno’s leg. 

“You’re ready,” he said. A statement, not a question.

Reno responded anyway. The boss wanted to hear him, after all. “Sure am, yo.”

“Do I need to wear a condom?”

Reno would very much _prefer_ it if Rufus wore a condom for multiple reasons, not the least of which was the fact he’d have to walk back to his apartment with cum leaking out of his ass with every damn step. But that wasn’t the question being asked.

“Not if you don’t want to, sir. I’m clean.”

The lube popped open again as Rufus’ hands left him. Reno was given a moment of reprieve that wasn’t actually all that reprieving as Rufus slicked himself up. Kinda hard to be a reprieve while his cock was screaming at him for attention and this damn desk was irritating his skin and he kept thinking about how he just fucking knew the others were gonna _look_ at him tomorrow and _know_ and not a one of them was gonna say shit because they all knew better, Reno included, and holy _fuck_ Rufus was a lot bigger than he’d been mentally prepared for.

He stiffened as the unexpectedly large head eased into him. Shit.

Right, well, nothing the Vice Director of the Turks couldn’t handle.

He took a deep breath and let it out, his body going lax as he exhaled. He winced a bit as Rufus kept going, but it wasn’t as if pain wasn’t part of the job description. He’d had worse.

Rufus took his time with him, just as he’d said he would, exercising more restraint than Reno probably would have had if their positions had been reversed. His thrusts were agonizingly slow as he allowed Reno to adjust. And as he sought out Reno’s prostate again.

Reno bit his lip as he found it and then unbit it and let out the moan he’d been holding. Couldn’t let himself forget his orders. 

His next moan was less of a moan and more of a whimper as Rufus rammed into him, harder than before. Reno followed it up with a soft “fuuuuck” as Rufus seemed to decide he was relaxed enough to fuck him like he really wanted to, his pace increasing to one that wasn’t exactly painful, but wasn’t exactly gentle either. 

“Am I hurting you?”

Reno shook his head, unable to do much else as he concentrated on remaining loose but not so loose as to allow Rufus to physically throw him into the desk with each thrust. He could handle rough, but he’d prefer not to come out of this looking like someone had kicked the shit outta him in some dingy back alley, if he could help it.

Things escalated about how one would expect. Rufus came fast now that he’d found his rhythm - burying his face into Reno’s back and squeezing his hips hard enough to make him wince - and Reno…tried. 

His dick didn’t seem to want to give it up.

Rufus panted into the back of his suit jacket for what must have been a full minute before he pulled himself together enough to reach around and find Reno’s cock.

Reno couldn’t help but let out little, demanding noises as Rufus lightly trailed a single fingertip up and down the underside of his dick. Fuck, he was close, but it wasn’t enough. He curled his hands into fists and pointedly didn’t tell his boss to hurry the fuck up.

Rufus added the rest of his fingertips, keeping his touch as light as possible as he gave Reno the world’s gentlest handjob. Reno’s cock twitched with every pass but he couldn’t manage to get there no matter how much he wanted it. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?” he asked, finally, hoping Rufus would catch his drift without him having to outright say it. 

“Beg for it.”

Reno flushed, something like humiliation settling in his stomach for the first time that night. He didn’t mind doing this; he’d signed his body away to the company a long time ago. But he _hated_ begging.

He swallowed.

An order was an order.

“Please. Please, sir.”

Rufus’ touch grew stronger as he completely wrapped his fingers around Reno’s erection. “Go on.”

“Please, I need-” Reno jerked as Rufus squeezed his tip. “I need to-” Rufus’ hand made its way down to the base and then up again as he pumped him. Reno’s legs shook with the strain of keeping still. He had the feeling Rufus wouldn’t appreciate him fucking himself into his hand.

He switched tactics. “Please let me. Please, I’m begging you. Have mercy, yo.”

Something in there must have been what Rufus was looking for since he tightened his grip and sped up his pace, jerking him off onto the side of his desk with seemingly no care for the poor S.O.B. who’d have to clean it up later. Reno just hoped it wasn’t him.

“Fuck,” Reno said as his body went languid and he sagged. Between the desk and Rufus’ pelvis still pressed up against him, he wasn’t certain he was actually holding up any of his own weight.

“I’m done now,” Rufus said, as if the warm presence of cum inside Reno’s ass and the sticky mess splattered all over the desk wasn’t evidence enough of that. He pulled out of Reno. “Your work here has been satisfactory.”

“Glad to hear it,” Reno muttered in a tone that was dangerously close to disrespectful. 

If Rufus heard him, he didn’t give any indication of it as he zipped up his fly and sat back down in his chair. 

Reno made a face as he straightened. He could already feel the cum beginning to slip out. His stomach ached like a son of a bitch as he bent to pull up his pants and grab his mag rod and a quick look showed bruises already forming. The desk had still managed to kick his ass, despite his best efforts. Combine that with how his ass felt right then, and he’d definitely be using the Restore later tonight.

“Was there anything else I can do for you, sir?” Reno asked, turning to face him. 

Rufus was already scrolling through his PHS, probably responding to whatever messages he’d gotten while he was _occupied._ He looked up at Reno. “Next time I hold a meeting, I expect you to pay attention.”

Fucking shit fucking damn fucking spoiled ass-

“Yes, sir,” Reno said, cutting his thoughts off before they could stray into dangerous territory and get him thinking things he shouldn’t be thinking.

“You’re dismissed.” Rufus went back to his PHS, finished with him.

“Yes, sir,” Reno said again, not allowing any of his emotions to slip through as he tried not to hobble his way out the door. He’d save that for later when he took a nice, long, _hot_ bath and decided if he was gonna have _feelings_ about this or not. 

He ran into Tseng as he was stepping into the lobby. 

“Elena’s called in to request a second sniper for her mission. Here on the directions.” He handed him a piece of paper, and Reno was half-way through reading it when Tseng seemed to finally take in his appearance. 

“Unless you’re unavailable?” he asked, his gaze running up and down him in a way that was far less sexual and for more critical than Reno had just experienced.

“Am I off-duty?” Reno asked, already knowing the answer.

Tseng raised an eyebrow. “No.”

“Then I guess I ain’t unavailable.” He stashed the address in his pocket and headed back towards the elevators so he could grab the rifle out of the equipment area. 

“Clean yourself up first,” Tseng ordered. It was probably one of the nicest things he’d said to Reno all week.

He waved a hand over his shoulder as he stepped into the elevator. “Whatever you say, yo.”

He waited until the doors had closed before he leaned back against the wall and sighed.

Rule three wasn’t really a rule at all, but a statement of fact that one had to accept if they were gonna do this job: sometimes being a Turk sucked.


End file.
